petscopfandomcom-20200222-history
Belle
Belle makes her debut in Petscop 2, however the name "Belle" is first mentioned in Petscop 12. She has her own character head when viewed by other players, but appears as the default player character when she is playing . Belle’s name is written in purple, same as Tiara's (see Color Theories). While Petscop 12 suggests she failed to become Tiara, she calls herself Tiara in Petscop 15. Appearances Belle first appears in Petscop 1 as a loading screen when entering the Newmaker Plane, her head can be partially seen. ]] Belle then makes an actual appearance in Petscop 2 in the Quitter's Room, mirroring Paul's movements. When Paul walks behind a bookshelf in the back of the room, she is temporarily de-synced from mirroring his movements until he stops. A sound effect plays upon the de-sync beginning, identical to that of the sound of the door in the Newmaker Plane opening prior in the video. In Petscop 7, while Paul is in the Quitter's Room, looking through notes, she temporarily does not sync with his movements while the second movement of Stravinsky’s Septet plays. In Petscop 12, a demo recording showcases Belle's gameplay. She starts in the Quitter's Room, which judging by her 0 pieces count, may be her starting location. Once the "Pyramid Head" enters the other half of the room, she begins reflecting its movement, getting teleported to the entrance to match his position. This event syncs with the movements of Paul in the Quitter's Room in Petscop 10, implying the two occurrences to be the same situation seen from different perspectives. "Pyramid Head" then seems to lead Belle out of Quitter’s Room, possibly freeing her, and disappears when the two walk into each other. Afterwards, Belle begins to explore under the Newmaker Plane, and periodically receives messages left for her by an unidentified person, possibly a captor. According to the messages, she is now free, and has seemingly been running Petscop for 153822 hours (6,409.25 days or 17.56 years). The messages then ask Belle if she is still in a room: Are you still sitting on a chair? Can you still look around the room? Is there still a room? Further messages reveal that Belle isn't a member of "the family," and therefore her features aren't included in the Child Library. Belle eventually emerges onto the Newmaker Plane, where she sees Marvin. Marvin appears to be unaware of Belle’s presence, and repeats his movements from the first Petscop 11 demo, freezing where he would enter the school. While Belle is wandering the Newmaker Plane, further messages appear. First, she is wished a happy birthday, followed by a message that gets cut off (only “I’m” can be seen). Later, a more exposition-like message is seen: I'm calling you Belle because that's who you are. You might be confused as to what happened. I was overeager before, and started calling you Tiara prematurely. I created a space in the menu for you, still unused now. Then I put you inside the machine, and played the second movement of Stravinsky's Septet on the Needles. I played it wrong, but that would have been okay. If you hadn't given up halfway, you would be Tiara. This is not what happened, and now I'm gone. Belle shows up in a demo recording in Petscop 15. She calls herself Tiara, despite Marvin referring to her as Bell(e), and teaches the player character how to activate the texture editor. Notes A hidden loading screen depicts Belle's head in Petscop 1. Theories Depending on when the time running Petscop was given, Belle may have been running the game since late 1999, June 2000, or sometime in between. Belle may be controlling Pink TOOL, evidenced by knowing how to use the texture editor, and being around Marvin. This is further suggested after the Stravinsky's Septet event in Petscop 7, as "COME HERE" is written on the "Do you remember being born?" note after she re-appears, which may imply she may have written it. Belle calling herself Tiara in Petscop 15 despite the messages in Petscop 12 stating she failed to become Tiara possibly suggest that she believes she is Tiara. Belle's name may be a reference to Candace Newmaker’s favorite doll.